Fire's Tests
Celestia is my character, please do not edit her in any manner, I'd really appreciate that. If you don't respect this simple rule, I will report you. However, feel free to comment if you have any ideas about her character! "''Friends? Huh. They're a waste of time." ''~ Celestia, when asked about why she was so lonely. Celestia is is the fourteen year old daughter of Fireflower's OC Destiny. Celestia is a NightWing and SkyWing, her mother being a NightWing and her father a SkyWing, hence the name 'Destiny' of her mother. However, her 'dominant' tribe is a SkyWing. Appearance: Celestia looks like (and is) a very strange SkyWing. She has deep purple scales with pale underscales and a faded blue underbelly. Her build is that of a SkyWing, with her neck arching tall and her wings fanning out beside her, but her tail is thick like a NightWing's. Her tail begins at a deep purple and then slowly fades into ebony black, and her claws and horns are the same color. Her eyes are a grayish blue, which does not fit with the eyes of neither SkyWing nor NightWing, and the ridges down her back are a deep blue. Unlike many SkyWings, her scales are cool to the touch and rarely ever radiate heat, even when she blushes (which does not happen often). Personality: Celestia is a fairly rude and outward dragon who dislikes (loathes would be a better word) most dragons around her. She doesn't care how others think of her and always speaks her mind, no matter what happens. Because of her lack of care about other dragons, the hybrid has very few friends, but acts as though she doesn't care about such things. She prefers to work/be alone, for she has never actually had anyone kind enough to spend time around (besides her mother, Destiny). Celestia is practical and rarely ever procrastinates, preferring to stick to the task at hand until she finishes, her determination streak kicking in whenever she feels the urge to give up. Abilities: She merely has the ability to breathe fire, but she is an excellent fighter and can fly faster than many of the other dragons from different tribes (besides SkyWing, of course). Sadly, and much to her own disappointment, she has no other extraordinary abilities, though at one point she wished she was an animus. Backstory: Celestia was hatched right on the outskirts of the SkyWing kingdom. She has vague memories of her father hovering over her, but whenever she asked her mother about him, her eyes would glisten with tears and her daughter would feel guilty once again about asking her. When she was only a few months old, her mother hid her in the Claws of Clouds Mountains, and she'd never seen her father again, determined to find him yet too young to do such a thing. Her mother never provided her with information, but she would pry it out of her someday. A few years ago, Celestia lived near the Claws of Clouds Mountains with her mother, who refused to tell her daughter anything about her father or where he had gone. You see, Celestia and Destiny lived a content, happy life, away from dragons of different tribes who despised hybrids like Celestia. Yet there were a few issues in this life. First off, the mother and her daughter were practically opposites. Being a sweet, fairly optimistic and kind dragon, Destiny was a romantic and loved to imagine different lives other than the one she was in. Her daughter, on the other hand, was pessimistic, clever, and rude to anyone who stood in her way. The two fought a great deal and at times loathed being in the presence of one another. The second issue was money. The two barely had enough to feed themselves and had to have a form of shelter to survive the storms, but they didn't. Celestia was tempted to sneak into the SkyWing kingdom and grab treasure, but she was held back by her mother. Yet when her mother was sleeping, the young hybrid crept into the palace, but was caught by a guard and sent to prison for thievery. She is still trying to find a way out, but has not succeeded. Quotes: * ''"Friends? Huh. They're a waste of time." ~ ''Celestia when asked about why she was so lonely. * ''"I may be still trying to find a way out, but unlike you, my mind isn't a cell." ''~ Celestia to a guard in the SkyWing palace. * ''"Mother, I know you love to imagine, and dream, but open your eyes. Please. The world isn't great. Look at the position we're in!" ''~ Celestia when her mother daydreams. * ''"The world always get better. When you feel as though your at your worst, things start to make sense again. Light always pours in. You know I'm not the philosophical type, but you know this, don't you, mother? Aren't you supposed to be the optimistic one?" ''~ Celestia to her mother when she feels like giving up.